


As Long You Want

by girlwithaplan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithaplan/pseuds/girlwithaplan
Summary: Just some soft, sweet, post-season 2 Din!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 27





	As Long You Want

The Mandalorian’s eyes scanned the street for what seemed like the millionth time from his spot leaning against a light post. He was waiting for you to return from a meeting with an old business partner and you were 10 minutes late by his clock. 

_ Calm down _ , he told himself internally,  _ she can take care of herself.  _

And, he reasoned, you always had the comm he’d given you tucked in a pocket if you truly needed backup. Another 10 minutes passed and his anxiety started increasing—you definitely should’ve met him by now. 

He scanned the crowd and was relieved to see you making your way toward him, but something about the way your hood was pulled up and your gait was faster than normal worried him. His fears were confirmed when you finally made it to him and wouldn’t look him in the eye. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked and when you finally looked up he saw tears pooling in your eyes. He grasped your upper arms and pulled you to the side.

“What happened?” he asked, using the helmet to scan you for anything visibly wrong. Din watched as you swallowed and composed yourself before you said, 

“It was a setup. They wanted to rob me.” 

Din straightened up to his full height and let his voice drop when he said, 

“Let’s get you back to the ship then I’ll take care of it.” 

You nodded and he put a hand at your lower back, leading you quickly through the crowds to his new-ish ship. Since the razor crest was gone along with Grogu, he couldn’t afford much but this one had a larger sleeping compartment, which he was grateful for since he’d met and fallen for you months ago. 

Once inside, you went to the cockpit and sat in your normal seat to the right of the captains chair. Din made sure you were okay before he left you there, promising he wouldn’t be gone long. 

…

True to his word, it hadn’t quite been an hour when you heard the ramp descend and Din’s heavy footsteps ascend into the craft. He went straight to the cockpit where you were and got the ship moving, figuring you would want to get out of there as quickly as possible. 

With the ship firmly in hyperspace and the navigation advising it would be several hours before he would need to land on the next planet, Din spun his chair to look at you. He thought you might be asleep since you’d been so quiet, but you weren’t. You were curled in on yourself in your seat, staring out the window at the stars with a purposefully blank look on your face. 

He got up and started removing his armor, since he’d broken the creed prior, he was a little more loose with who could see him without the helmet. He was still cautious in public, but he trusted you and wanted you to be able to see him when the two of you were alone. 

You weren’t really paying attention to what Din was doing until he was suddenly in your line of sight, kneeling in front of your chair. He put his hands on your thighs and asked quietly, 

“What happened?” 

It all felt so stupid. You should’ve  _ known _ that the only reason your old partner wanted to see you was something bad. It’s not like you’d ended your business arrangement on good terms, but you didn’t think he was so slow as to trap you and try to steal from you. 

Prior to meeting and traveling with Din, you’d run a fairly successful fabric trade, learning the craft from your parents and taking it up when they’d passed. The man you’d met up with today had been one of your biggest supporters early on, but you’d severed ties when you learned he was double-dipping and taking extra profits for himself. 

His message to you had seemed genuinely apologetic, and now that you’d sold your business in order to see more of the galaxy, you figured it wouldn’t hurt to try to mend things. Oh how wrong you’d been. 

“You saw his hologram,” you started and Din nodded, “he seemed like he wanted to patch things up, but the moment I stepped in the room he had me surrounded by three huge men that grabbed me and wouldn’t let me go.” 

You sniffled and Din felt anger grow in the pit of his stomach. He’d already dispatched these men but hearing that they’d hurt you still upset him. 

“He said he wanted money, that he felt like I always short-changed him when we were in business. And I tried to explain, to tell him I didn’t really have any money on me, but, but,” you had to actively fight back tears at the memory seared into your brain. 

“But what?” Din asked, an edge to his voice that you knew was rage on your behalf. 

You pulled the sleeve of your tunic up and showed him the burn mark on your wrist. 

“One or his guys burned me with something and they took everything I had on me,” you admitted while Din examined your wound. Thankfully, it was small so it had already closed up, but he had to close his eyes to keep from having too strong of a reaction while you were clearly distraught. 

“I’m so stupid,” you admitted through tears and Din immediately looked back at your face, clearly confused, “I should’ve known he’d try to pull something. But I didn’t want to believe he’d hurt me I guess.” 

“You’re not,” Din promised quietly, “you’re not stupid.” 

You shrugged in response and he felt his anger quiet down as his heart sank from the dejected expression you wore. He reached up a gloved hand and caressed your cheek, hoping to comfort you even a little. When his hand made contact, you looked at him and he looked so  _ sad _ for you that you couldn’t help but lean into him and hide your face against his shoulder. 

Din wrapped an arm around you and, when he felt more tears soak through his clothes, he brought his other hand up to cup the back of your head. He didn’t say anything while you cried, didn’t feel like he needed to. Betrayal was something he was unfortunately familiar with, and he knew not much could be said to quell the hurt. 

You didn’t cry long, but you also didn’t move from his embrace when your tears stopped. As much as Din wanted to hold you as long as you wanted, his knees were screaming at him to get up off the metal floor. Gently, he pushed you back to look at your face and offer, 

“Come sit with me?” 

You agreed and he got up slowly, using you for leverage as his joints popped. He resisted making a joke about his age as he wasn’t sure how well it would be received at the moment, and situated himself in his captain's chair. After he took off his gloves, Din extended a hand to you and you took it, letting him pull you into his space. You sat sideways across his lap with your feet over one arm rest and your head on his shoulder. 

Din’s arms came back around you once you settled, one strong across your back and the other resting across your hips, loose but keeping you in place. You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of him while you tried to calm down. Hours passed like this, just the two of you curled up together in the quiet dark of hyperspace. 

“Din?” you spoke quietly after some time, running your fingers along his patchy facial hair. He hummed in response and you smiled, he had his eyes closed and clearly enjoyed you playing with his beard. 

“Thank you for, you know, defending me.” 

Din opened his eyes and tilted his head down to look at you, 

“Of course,” he said as if it was obvious, “I’d do anything for you.” 

You smiled at him again and he leaned his forehead against yours. 

“I love you,” you whispered and Din tightened his grip on you. He kissed you sweetly on the lips and promised he loved you too. 

“Can we stay here for a little while longer?” you asked, laying your head back down against him. 

“As long as you want,” was his reply. 


End file.
